wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stars of the Tides
"Stars of the Tides" is the eighth episode of the fourth season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on July 29, 2015. Overall, it is the 100th episode of the series. The episode was written by Chris Kratt and directed by Chris Kratt and Chris Roy. In the episode, Aviva organizes a competition for the Kratt brothers so they can settle a dispute over who gets to keep a beautiful seashell. Using Creature Powers of intertidal creatures, they must race across the intertidal zone, and the first one to make it to the finish line gets to keep the shell mounted on top of a trophy. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers walk around the intertidal zone at high tide. At low tide, they look around for animals. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question, and the episode transitions into the animated segment. The Kratt brothers help Wild Kratts kids Sani and Nolan collect beach souvenirs. When they split up, they find a beautiful seashell, look at each other, and run towards the shell to claim it. They grab the shell at the same time and try wrestling it out of each other's hands. Aviva approaches them and decides to settle the dispute with a competition. Using Creature Powers of intertidal creatures, the Kratt brothers must race across the intertidal zone, and the first one to make it to the finish line gets to keep the shell mounted on top of a trophy. Aviva hands them their Creature Power Suits and Creature Power Discs of various intertidal creatures. The Kratt brothers miniaturize, as ordered by Aviva, and run towards the water after she says, "On your marks, get set, go!" communicates with Martin after Martin activates Barnacle Power.]] Martin is washed out by the tide, and after getting tossed around in the water, hangs onto a barnacle. He activates Barnacle Power and transforms himself into a barnacle larva. He secretes "head glue" to attach himself to rock and touches his suit's activation button to build a calcite shell. Chris, who did not get washed out by the tide, activates Hermit Crab Power by touching a hermit crab that passes by. He later loses his shell after getting tossed around in the water, but is relieved when he comes across a group of limpets. He activates Limpet Power and slowly glides to the finish line. The tide begins to recede. After Martin closes the two plates that slide across his shell's aperture to prevent water loss, Sani and Nolan find a starfish eating a mussel. Martin, not oblivious to the fact that he can not make it to the finish line as a sessile barnacle, asks Aviva to make Starfish Power. Meanwhile, while gliding around in the hot sun, Chris finds a tide pool and dives in. He finds a herd of mussels and activates Mussel Power, attaching himself to rock with byssus filaments. However, a pair of dog whelks approaches him and the mussels. One bores a hole into a mussel's shell, injects digestive juices, and sucks up the mussel with its proboscis. The other approaches Chris, which Chris ties down and immobilizes with byssus filaments. The tide begins to rise. Martin touches the starfish and activates Starfish Power. While moving towards the finish line, a predatory sun star follows him and grabs onto one his arms. Martin detaches the arm and continues moving towards the finish line. Meanwhile, Chris finds a lobster hiding in the rocks and activates Lobster Power. He flicks his lobster tail to propel him towards the finish line. When he and his brother are side-by-side, Martin latches onto Chris's back to prevent him from making it to the finish line before he does. Unable to see where he is going, Chris hits a rock, causing him and his brother to be flipped past the finish line at the same time. At sundown, Aviva congratulates the Kratt brothers for making it across the intertidal zone and declares the race a tie, meaning that they have to share the trophy. However, a hermit crab takes the shell and returns to sea with it. Apparently, the Kratt brothers do not mind because the hermit crab "needs it more than we do anyway." The episode transitions into the closing live action segment. The Kratt brothers and some kids look for animals in the intertidal zone. Afterwards, the Kratt brothers conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters * Chris Kratt (voiced by Chris Kratt) * Martin Kratt (voiced by Martin Kratt) * Aviva Corcovado (voiced by Athena Karkanis) * Koki (voiced by Heather Bambrick) * Jimmy Z (voiced by Jonathan Malen) * Sani (voiced by Zoe Fraser) * Nolan (voiced by Nolan Kratt) Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. * Starfish * Tortoise Limpet (Called Limpet) * Dog Whelk * Blue Mussel (Called Mussel) * Acorn Barnacle (Called Barnacle) * Sunstar * Caribbean Hermit Crab * Sea Anemone (Called Anemone) * Atlantic Purple Sea Urchin (Called Sea urchin) * Laughing Gull (Called Seagull) * American Lobster (Called Lobster) * Zooplankton * Amphipod Live action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Periwinkle * Shore crab (Called Crab) Key facts and Creature Moments Key facts * Barnacles start off as larvae and attach themselves to rocks (or other objects) by using a special glue from its head that seals it to the objects surface. * Limpets use special rouge tongues to scrape algae of of rocks in the intertidal zone, they also use them to make impressions in rocks call "home scars" to protect them form the incoming tide's. * Starfish use their super strong arms to pry mussels open, so they can eat the animal inside. * A starfish's mouth is on the underside in the center. * A starfish can actually push his stomach outside his body and put it inside the mussel. He digests the mussel right inside its shell, then the stomach scoops it up and goes back into the starfish. * A dog whelk is a totally different snail than the limpet; they do not eat algae, they are predators. They eat clams, barnacles, and mussels. * Dog whelks have sharp drill-like tongues that they use to drill a hole in a mussel's shell, which has no protection from them. Then they inject digestive juices that turns the mussel into a soupy mix that they can just slurp up with their straw-like tongues. * The sticky threads that secure mussels to rocks are also used as a defense against dog whelks. * Starfish can shed an arm (which will eventually grow back) to escape being eaten by predators. Creature Moments * A starfish eating a mussel. Trivia * When the Kratt brothers activated Hermit Crab Powers in "The Hermit Crab Shell Exchange," the suits did not come with their own shells, but when Chris activated Hermit Crab Power in this episode, a shell instantly appeared on the suit's abdomen (until he lost it in the waves). References Category:Episodes written by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Chris Roy Category:Episodes set in North America Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes